


The Sound That Took Back Time

by enbytch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hospitals, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbytch/pseuds/enbytch
Summary: Virgil is in a happy relationship with Janus and Logan, But what happens when one of them is almost ripped away.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW for guns/gunshots

Virgil woke up slowly and immediately looked over to where his fiances would be. Sure enough Janus and Logan were laying next to him, asleep. He smiled and decided to just lay there. His hands and mind eventually went to the life forming in his stomach. Virgil felt a hand cover his. He looked over and saw The soft sleepy eyes of Janus looking over at him.  
“How are you my love?” Janus asked  
“Pretty ok so far. Haven't felt sick yet so that's good” Virgil responded and looked past Janus as he heard a sleepy groan coming from Logan who rolled over onto Janus effectively squishing him,  
Virgil reached out a hand and ran it through Logan's hair who let out a purr.  
“Stop encouraging him!!” yelled a very annoyed Janus.  
“But he's being cute,”  
“He's killing meeee”  
“Actually it takes about 4,000 newtons to break even one bone so i would need to be much heavier to actually crush you to the point of death-” Logan responded  
Virgil put his hand over Logans mouth, “If i haven't had coffee yet, i'm not ready to hear facts”  
Logan laughed and rolled off of Janus who had gone limp pretending he was dead. Virgil pushed him lightly and Janus stayed limp. Logan and Virgil made eye contact and Logan got off the bed. Virgil pushed Janus one more time and he fell off the bed with a groan. He got up annoyed, “I’m gonna start getting ready for the day. Virge you're coming shopping with me right?”  
“Yep! I'll get ready in a sec,”  
“Take all the time you need my little stormcloud.” Virgil smiled and started to get up, while Janus got ready for the day and Logan got ready for work. Janus put on a yellow shirt with a black snake on it with a leather jacket. Virgil put on a purple shirt and his biggest hoodie. Logan put on his dress shirt and a tie to go teach astronomy to college kids. Logan kissed the two and walked out the front door. Virgil started to make some coffee while Janus made breakfast. The two worked in such harmony you would've thought they'd have known each other since high school. In fact they had only known each other for a few years and two months prior Virgil had blown Janus and Logan away by proposing under the stars on the beach. Virgil sat down with his coffee. Janus sat next to him with his breakfast and started eating while Virgil laid his head on Janus’ shoulder. They just sat there in comfortable silence until Janus finally got up to put away his plate and Virgil finished his coffee and got up ready to go shopping.  
“Logan took the car so we’re walking right?” Virgil said, waiting for Janus to come back with their wallets and phones.  
“Yeah or we could take the bus if you get tired, love.” Janus went and opened the door and together they started walking hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

They had gone downtown and visited four different stores and were heading to the final store, but being pregnant, virgil needed a break.  
“Hey Jan?”  
“Yes my stormcloud?”  
“I think i’m gonna wait outside while you shop, is that ok?”  
“Yeah of course Vee, i’ll be quick, I promise.” Janus kissed Virgil's forehead and walked into the store.   
Virgil went into the alley next to the store to get away from the people. He was pretty quiet but the people next to him weren’t. There was a guy beating someone else up. Now virgil could’ve ignored them and left, but damn he could hear his brother Patton scolding him into doing something, so what did he do? Oh well the stupidest thing he could do. He walked over,  
“Hey!”  
The guy turned towards him, “Who are you?” He was about Virgil's age but he had a mustache and a streak of white in his hair.  
“Doesn’t matter, what are you doing?””  
The guy on the ground tried to warn Virgil by making some indistinct noise but was shut up by the mustache man kicking him, “Beating up my brother, what does it look like? You want to be my next one?”  
“No. You shouldn’t even be beating up your brother” he crouched down and started to help the brother up.  
“I wouldn’t do that if i was you,”  
“Well you’re not me and you can’t stop me” He started walking away practically carrying the guys brother. He was too busy trying to get them both out of the alleyway to hear the man behind him mess with something.   
They were almost out when suddenly Virgil heard a loud BANG and a sharp pain in his back. He fell over and hit his head hard with a cry.  
He heard people screaming.  
He saw feet next to his face.  
He heard sirens.  
His blurry vision was suddenly filled with his fiance's face.  
He heard Jans voice but he couldn’t understand it.  
His vision got worse.  
He felt himself being lifted and then his vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Janus’ POV

Janus called Logan in tears and followed Virgil into the ambulance. Janus told them Virgil's pronouns. He held his fiance's hand like it was the only thing that mattered. The paramedics were doing everything they could do to keep him alive until they could get to the hospital. Janus just looked at Virgil's face. It was incredibly peaceful for someone who was dying. He was begging Virgil to hold on. They were so close to the hospital where they could help more. They were so close, he needed to hold on. Unfortunately Virgils body had other ideas.   
Janus’ heart dropped.  
Virgil was flatlining.


	4. Chapter 4

7 Minutes  
That's how long Virgil was dead.  
7 minutes of agony for Janus.  
7 Minutes of sitting back and watching the paramedics try to revive him and failing.  
7 minutes till they got to the hospital and they finally brought him back.

The Doctors brought Virgil into surgery and Janus waited for Logan. Finally Logan ran in and saw Janus with his red eyes and immediately hugged him.   
“It's all my fault Logan i wasn’t there and now he might die and i should’ve been there-”  
Logan shushed him, “Baby I need you to take a deep breath and then calmly tell me what happened. Can you do that for me?”  
Janus took a couple of deep breaths and started, “We were at the last stop, but we had been walking for a while and he said he needed a break. He told me he would wait outside while i shopped and i said ok because i knew he needed a break. I walked into the store and started shopping. I was checking out when I heard a gunshot and screams. I immediately ran outside. I saw a bunch of people crowded around someone so I went to look. And it was Virgil. He was shot in the back...I heard the sirens so i just knelt next to him and talked to him. He didn’t answer and i don’t even know if he heard me. The ambulance arrived and i followed him into it. And…….He was dead Logan...He died for 7 minutes….i thought we had lost him and now we still could lose him…” he progressively started crying harder and harder.   
Logan hugged him again. “Jan I promise this isn”t your fault. You had no idea and did everything you could. He’ll be ok” Logan couldn’t tell if he was trying to convince Janus or himself but it seemed to work for one of them as Janus’ cries slowed. Logan held Janus for several minutes until after what felt like an eternity a doctor walked out, “It was a bit difficult but Mr. Sanders is stable. However, there is some unfortunate news, the baby he was carrying did not survive.”


	5. Chapter 5

Janus started crying for the third time that day. Logan, who had been trying to keep calm through the whole ordeal, started sobbing. The love of their lives was in the hospital after being shot and they lost the baby they had been wanting for years.  
The doctor waited for them to calm down a bit before speaking again, “Mr. Sanders is unconscious at present but you can wait in the room with him while he recovers, however visiting hours end at 8. He is in room 478.”  
Logan and Janus were walking towards the room as soon as the number left his mouth. They entered the room and sat next to the bed. They would wait as long as they had to for him to wake up.

\---------

Virgil hadn’t woken up before visiting hours ended and the next morning Logan and Janus were making their way to the hospital to wait for Virgil to wake up. They sat at his side and talked. They talked to Virgil and each other. While there was still a risk of a complication the doctors told them that he should wake up as soon as his body was ready to, so all they could do was wait. Wait and Hope.


	6. Chapter 6

Virgils POV  
Virgil started waking up slowly and registered everything he could feel.He felt the bed and the pain before he had even opened his eyes. Why did his back hurt? His throat was sore and his mouth was dry. He felt his hands being held and he was in a bed….but not his bed. He finally opened his eyes. He was in a hospital room. Not only that, he was the patient in the hospital room. Janus and Logan, his friend and his boyfriend, were on either side of him holding his hands. Janus was asleep whereas Logan looked like he hadn’t slept in a while. Virgil flexed his muscles slowly gauging where he was hurt. He gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his back. Logan's head shot up but Virgil was still examining his body and soon moved his stomach and felt pain there as well.  
“Hey stay still, don’t hurt yourself any more.” Logan said, his voice was rough like he’d been crying a lot.  
“What….what happened?”  
“What do you remember, baby?”  
“Uh….we….you and i just went on a date to...dinner at Melonies, and...we just went home to watch a movie and...i fell asleep...and that's it.”  
“We- what? Melonies got shut down two years ago…...and what about Jan?”  
“What does Janus have to do with us going on a date?”  
“Janus is our- wait...what date is it?”  
“It's like….september 8th or 9th 2018.”  
Logan just stared at him. “It's October 3rd...2020…” Virgil froze. That couldn’t be right. He would’ve remembered all that.  
“That- that can’t be right-”  
Janus woke up slowly “Vee?”  
“Oh hi Janus”  
Janus sat up very quickly “Oh thank god you’re ok darling-” He kissed Virgil's forehead but was immediately pushed away by virgil.  
“What the hell Janus? What do you mean ‘Darling’? And why would you kiss my forehead? I mean we’re friends but what the fuck?” Virgil was already panicking and Janus doing that didn’t help. He saw the shocked and upset expression on Jans face and he looked at Logan who looked just as upset, “Logan what's happening?” Virgil started crying


	7. Chapter 7

Janus’ POV

Janus stared at his fiance in shock. Virgil had just pushed him away and asked what he was doing. Virgil pulled his hand out of Janus’ grip and looked at him weird. Janus looked to Logan who seemed to have some type of understanding of what was happening.  
“Virgil please take a couple deep breaths. I know this is a lot but can i step out? I would like to talk to janus and get a doctor in here to evaluate you while you are conscious.” Logan sounded way more calm than Jan did.   
“OK…” Virgil looked down and brought both of his hands in front of him and fidgeted. Logan kissed his head and beckoned Janus to follow him out into the hall, and he obliged.  
He softly closed the door and looked at Logan hoping for an explanation and Logan looked back at him sadly.   
“Jan...I was talking to him before you woke up...he lost some of his memory…”  
“What do you mean? How much of his memory?” Janus’ heart dropped  
“The last thing he remembers is from 2018…”  
Janus racked his brain and soon came to a realization that brought tears to his eyes, “He doesn’t remember we’re in a relationship.”  
A shake of the head from Logan confirmed his fear. Janus felt his heart break again. Virgil didn’t remember inviting him to join their relationship. He doesn’t remember falling in love with him. He doesn’t remember proposing. To Virgil, Janus is just Patton's annoying friend.[d][e]  
Janus felt himself being pulled into a hug by Logan and small whispers, “I know...it’ll be ok…”  
Jan started crying, “How could he forget? After all that has happened to us in the past 24 hours he forgets everything we had….”  
Logan was rubbing Janus’ back softly, “I don’t know...but we should get a doctor for him...and then we can tell him what hes missed…maybe its temporary.”  
Janus nodded but didn’t move until logan kissed his head and gently moved him back so they could walk, but he kept their hands intertwined. He still had Logan. He would be ok. And he was going to get virgil back.


	8. Chapter 8

Virgils POV  
Virgil was waiting for a little while before the two boys brought a doctor in and went back to their positions on either side of him while the doctor checked his vitals and everything. He answered some simple questions but when Logan whispered something to the doctor is when everything came crashing down slowly.  
“Mr sanders, can you tell me what todays date is?”  
“It’s September of 2018, i don’t remember the day.” Virgil got uneasy as the doctor took notes. What if Logan was serious and it was years later.  
The doctor asked a few more questions similar to “whos the current president? Whats the newest iphone?” Virgil answered honestly and soon the doctor was done.  
“Mr Sanders it seems you have lost about two years of memory but i cannot tell at this moment if you will regain it soon or even ever. We unfortunately cannot do anything about it, we just have to let you heal. However there is some good news, you will be allowed to go back home tonight with some conditions.” Virgil was half listening knowing Logan would ask the doctor for a written list. He lost his memory. From what he could remember he was at a pretty bad time in his life. He was in his Junior year of college, he was struggling to feed himself and keep his apartment, he wasn’t even sure if he would live to the next day. He and Logan had gone on a couple dates but Virgil thought Logan would break up with him soon. But if he lost his memory what if he was happy now. He focused again as the doctor finished up,  
“I’ll leave it there and let your friends fill you in on what's happened recently” The doctor left the room leaving an uncomfortable silence.  
“So...how are we going to do this?” Logan asked Virgil,  
“What if...i ask questions and you answer?”  
Both of the boys agreed and virgil started the questions with one for logan, “Are we still together?”  
“Yes.”  
Virgil thought on that for a second before turning to janus, “You were holding my hand earlier….and you tried to kiss me...i assume that wasn’t kissing the homie goodnight or any of that shit right?”  
“Right..shortly after you and Logan started dating..i joined the relationship. We’ve been together for almost two years now.” Virgil thought about that for a while. Him Logan and Janus. But Janus was just his friend. Sure he had thought about how it would feel to kiss him but that was just a friend thing. Virgil was quiet for a while before he spoke again.  
“You two have rings on....Who proposed?”  
Logan answered, his voice thick with tears ready to fall, “You did.”  
So far, virgil could absorb the information fairly ok and without showing too much emotion, until he asked why he had stitched on his stomach if he was shot in the back. Logan and Janus both started crying but Janus answered,  
“Because you were pregnant”  
And thats when Virgil finally broke.


	9. Chapter 9

“No” No no no this couldn’t be happening. Virgil had always wanted to have a kid of his own and apparently they were going to have a kid. That is if he hadn’t been shot.   
Logan looked at him sadly, “I’m sorry”  
“Stop! Stop lying!” Virgil was crying, it was too much.   
The doctor came in silently and whispered to Logan before leaving.  
“Virge...we can take you home...do you want that..?” Logan had no idea how to deal with all of this but he had to do the best he could.  
Virgil slowly nodded trying to calm down. “Wait….where is home?”  
“You me and Janus live together”   
Virgil processed that information and just internalized everything. The nurses came in and started to remove anything sticking out from his arms. He flexed his muscles slowly trying to assess the soreness from not moving for a couple days. He flinched a bit when he had to slowly move to the edge of the bed so they could help transfer him to the wheelchair.

\------------

The ride to their house was silent. Virgil sat in the back in a position that wasn’t too comfortable for his legs but it kept his back and stomach from touching anything which was nice. When they got to the house Janus and Logan worked to get him to their bedroom, which apparently had a couch, three dressers, a TV, and a huge bed. He looked around. There were Band posters as well as NASA posters all over the wall, and a snake in a cage in the corner. Virgil got helped onto the middle of the bed with pillows all around.   
“Are you comfortable? I can get you some painkillers if you want?” Logan asked   
“I’m fine….can i have my headphones please? And my phone?”   
Logan went and grabbed the things and handed them to him, “As much as i want to stay I have to go to work...but Jan can stay here either in the room or in the living room in case you need him, is that ok?”   
Virgil nodded and Logan gave him a kiss on the head and janus a kiss before he headed off to work.   
Janus stayed in the room, “Do you want me to stay in here or would you rather be alone for a bit?”  
“I think i want to be alone…..” Virgil said, staring at his phone. Janus accepted it and moved to the living room to give virgil some peace and quiet.

As soon as Janus was gone Virgil put on his headphones and listened to his music. Thankfully his playlist hadn’t changed in a couple years. While he listened he got curious so he started to look through his phone. The first thing that had changed was his wallpaper. It was a picture of a snake with glasses. How weird. He then started going through his pictures. He started from the last one he remembered. A picture of a cat he saw on the street. Logan started getting more involved in the photos. He smiled at a picture of Logan laughing at someone off camera at a cafe. When he scrolled to the next picture his heart dropped. It was logan..kissing Janus who was in his lap. At the cafe. Why would he take a picture? He liked logan. Janus was just Patton's annoying friend. Virgil started crying and made a decision he would later regret. He deleted the photo.


	10. Chapter 10

Virgil went through his phone sobbing, deleting every picture of Janus he had. He wasn’t part of their relationship. Virgil didn’t want him. After every picture was deleted he stopped looking through his phone. Tears were still running down his face, but he knew how to solve that. He turned up the volume on his headphones and listened to the music. Normally he would sing along but it still hurt to do too much of anything so he didn’t. Soon the painkillers started to wear off and his back started hurting with the pressure of the pillows against his back. He tried to sit up but his stomach hurt so he turned off his music and called for Janus to get him some painkillers.  
When Janus walked in Virgil was crying trying to keep a comfortable position. Janus went and sat next to him and gave him the medicine and the water. Virgil took the meds and waited for them to kick in. Janus started talking about random facts like he used to do when virgil was calming down from a panic attack so virge wouldn’t have to talk until he was ready. Like instinct virgil relaxed and just listened to Janus talking. But it couldn’t last. Janus laid his hand on Virgils without a thought and virgil let it sit there for a second before he snapped out of it and pulled his hand away.   
“Don’t” Virgil said looking at him almost accusatory  
“I-I’m sorry i didn’t mean to I just forgot-”  
“We aren’t a couple. Stop acting like we are. Even if I like you in the future, that's not me now. You’re just Patton's friend that he forces on us during game night.” Virgil snapped back, he didn’t mean to be that rude but he couldn’t deal with all the emotions that he couldn’t place.  
Janus looked like he had just been slapped, “Oh. Ok. I’ll stop bothering you then.” He walked out of the room and into what virgil assumed was the guest room. Virgil started crying. He was feeling so many things and he didn’t understand. Why him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a discord for trans people if you want to join.  
> https://discord.gg/gvnGxGH

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a discord for trans people if you want to join.  
> https://discord.gg/gvnGxGH


End file.
